Reese Miller
by ibeccathefangirl
Summary: Reese Miller is a fourteen year-old girl living with her grandmother and younger sister. After a long day at school, she longs to stay in her room and regroup for the next day. But she never gets the chance. After waking up in the TARDIS, her life with the Doctor is running, chasing monsters, and saving worlds. But why is she there? How is she there?
1. Chapter 1

Reese Miller walked through the door of her apartment and was immediately greeted by her younger sister, who bounded up and took hold of her waist.

"Ree! Ree!" The five year-old cried. "You've been gone for ages!"

Reese gave a tight smile, having been done with everything since the start of first period, and patted her younger sister on the back. "I tell you this every day Skye, I've been gone for eight hours, not ages." Reese tugged on her younger sister's arm and pushed her to her grandmother, who was standing in the tiny kitchen standing over a steaming pot of noodles. Her grandma looked up, nodding her in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Grandma." Reese said, walking over to the woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school?" The older woman asked, stirring the spaghetti noodles. Reese shrugged, "School was school." Skye ran up to her with a piece of paper and a blue crayon in hand.

"Ree! I made the TARNIS!" Skye shoved the paper into Reese's hands. Looking at the paper, you would initially think it was a blue blob, but Reese could slightly see _Police Public Call Box_ scrawled in Skye's messy five year-old handwriting. Reese smiled down at her younger sister.

"Thank you Skye, it's very creative. I loved what you did with all the...blue!"

Even with the mediocre response, Skye beamed. "Thanks, I'm going to be an artist when I'm older, just like Gingie."

"That's great!" Reese said with fake enthusiasm.

"Dinner's in ten minutes!" Her grandma called as Reese walked back to her room with her bag still slung over her shoulder. She didn't respond.

Opening the door to her room that she shared with her sister, Reese walked over the larger bed and flopped down on it, throwing her bag beside the bed. It had been a long day. Her teacher yelled at her for not turning in an assignment, Carrie Franks dumped a tray of nachos down her shirt during lunch, and the PE teacher made them run the track around the football field despite it being eighty degrees.

"Uh," Reese groaned. She wasn't halfway done with the school year either.

Feeling a headache coming on, Reese stood to go get medicine, but when she did, her feet seemed to give way and she fell to her wooden floor. She groaned and rubbed her temples, which is where the headache had worsened. Reese had half expected her grandma to burst in, checking if she were alright, but then scolding her for getting up to fast. But nothing happened. Reese strained her ears for anything, the sound of her grandma cursing at something, Skye squealing at the TV, or the rush of cars outside her window. But she didn't hear anything, just deafening silence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she hesitantly grabbed on the edge of her bed and pushed herself onto her feet, which were shaking trying to hold her up. With her heart beating rapidly, which was unusual because she didn't know why she was nervous, Reese walked towards the door and turned the handle, opening it.

She hoped to she the grey walls of the hallway and a picture of her holding Skye when she was just an infant, but instead came upon a beige hallway that adorned holes. But they looked like they should be there, not like they were punched.

"Uh.." Reese trailed. She winced and rubbed her temple as a pain shot through it. "Uh, Skye?" She called, looking left and right down the never ending hallway.

"Grandma?" Reese decided to walk to the left, her Converse clad feet slapping on the grating floor. "Hello?" An eerie feeling crept inside of her stomach, this all seemed so familiar, yet so distant. Like her headache was blocking memories.

 _That's stupid._ Reese told herself.

She continued her trek down the hall, when she came upon what looked like a control room.

Large coral structures sprouted up from the floor, all the way to the ceiling. A console sat in the middle of the room, it was round and had buttons, leavers, and pulley systems all around it. A large green pole was in the middle of the panel, also reaching up to the ceiling like the coral structures. She followed the grated ramp up to the panel and flipped a leaver.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked.

Reese jumped, then it clicked. She turned towards the doors and saw the Ninth incarnation of the Doctor, her favorite fictional character, wearing his signature leather jacket and a set of narrowed blue eyes.

"Uh.."

 **Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. This is my first story I've published, so don't judge of it's terrible. Give me time and the chapters will get better. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Uh.."_

Reese stood there frozen, not knowing how to respond. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" He crossed his arms, walking towards the young girl. "I've been gone ten minutes, and I have been keeping an eye on the doors the whole time." The Doctor observed Reese. "And you don't look like a Nya."

 _A Nya?_ Reese asked herself. That was new.

"So you couldn't have come from there," The Doctor continued, nodding towards the doors indicating to the apparent world just outside. "So, how did you get on here?" Reese could tell he was starting to get a little frustrated from her being silent, but she couldn't help it. Being cornered like this made her mind stop. When she didn't answer again, the Doctor rolled his eyes again.

"Alright, how about we try something more simpler." Reese opened her mouth to say something about calling her stupid, but realized it wouldn't help the situation. "What's your name?"

"Reese Miller." She breathed out, this situation was quickly getting exhausting. She was concluding that she had hit her head on her sisters bedpost when she fell and this all was an illusion.

"Okay, so you _do_ speak English." The Doctor replied. "Human, correct?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a metal tube with blue at the end. The sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button on the side and scanned Reese with the sonic, but frowned at the readings.

"Where did you say you were from again?" He asked, pocketing the sonic.

"I didn't." Reese rolled her eyes, part of the little confidence she had returning. "You just asked me what species I am, and yes, I am human. Last time I checked anyway."

"Oi, don't get sassy with me." The Doctor said, putting his hands on his hips. This action made Reese raise her eyebrows, internally saying ' _says you'_.

"Just answer the question!" He said exasperated.

"San Francisco," Reese answered.

"Earth?"

"No, the San Francisco on Mars! Yes Earth!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What year?"

"2017."

"This universe?"

Reese paused. What would he do if she told him she was from a universe where he was just a fictional story? Where he was just an idea in someone's head? She had foreknowledge far into his future, all the way to his thirteenth incarnation. She had no idea how he would react. But she also couldn't just _not_ tell him. This Doctor was just after the War, and seemed to have a hard time trusting people. But there was Rose. Reese had noticed that the blonde companion was no where to be found and assumed that he hadn't met her yet. She also had no idea if he would even let her travel with him, and was preparing for him to drop her off, weather in London or San Francisco.

Wait, why was she talking like this was real? This was all a dream. Right?

Reese glanced up and noticed the Doctor looking at her expectantly, and before she had a chance to answer, he started talking.

"I take it from your silence you're not from this universe. Are you?"

Reese shook her head, looking at her shoes. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that this was all just a dream and she had just hit her head harder than she thought and was now in a coma. But something about all this seemed so real. Reese heard him sigh and walk towards her.

"It's okay, I believe you now when you say you 'just appeared'." He paused, as if thinking of a way to say his next words. "I um.." He trailed, loosing the words.

Reese looked up and gave him a tight smile, taking a shot in the dark with her next sentence. "It's okay, Doctor. I know it's impossible to get me back home. Wouldn't want to destroy the universe or anything." She turned and walked to the jump seat and sat on it, taking notice of the masking tape that tapped part of the ripped seat. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You can drop me off somewhere. Preferably America." It was only a few moments later when she noticed the Doctor staring at her in confusion. "What?" Reese asked.

"I never told you my name." He replied. Reese winced, uh oh.

"Ah."

"Do I know you?"

"You know my name." Reese quipped, but shrunk back when he glared at her. "No, you don't know me, but I know you."

 _Wow, now you sound like a stalker, good job Reese._

"How?"

"You might not believe me."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Try me."

"Fine." Reese muttered. "Where I'm from, you're a story. On TV." The Doctor didn't look convinced, but gestured for her to continue. "Okay, well the show started in the 60s, which is why the TARDIS is a Police Public Call Box, the Chameleon Circuit got stuck. You've never fixed it because you love it, apparently. Anyway, you are from the planet Gallifrey, the Time Lords lived there, which is what you are."

"When you say 'lived' does that mean you know.." The Doctor trailed, his eyes growing somber.

Reese sighed. "Yes, I do." His eyes turned misty and he looked at his feet.

"Hey," Reese said softly. The Doctor looked up, eyes red and it made Reese wonder how fresh the War was for him. When he had met Rose, everyone assumed that it had been a few weeks, if not a few months since the war.

Reese patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down. He looked at her hesitantly, but trudged over to the jump seat and plopped next to her.

"I know what you did and why you did it." Reese said, staring at him. He didn't fully look at her, only a few glances from the corner of his eye. "I know about the decision you had to make, how hard it was. And I don't know how long it's been since... well you know, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to loose the people you love, but that doesn't add up to what you lost." The Doctor studied her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she picked a loose thread on her sweatshirt.

"Who did you loose?" He asked softly. When he saw Reese tense, he quickly backtracked. "You don't have to tell me, I-" Reese held up a hand to stop him.

"No, it's okay. It's only fair really. I know almost everything about you, as creepy as it sounds, but you know nothing about me." She took a breath. "I lost my parents, and my older brother. Car accident."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

Reese shook her head, waving him off. "It's fine, happened a long time ago."

They sat in silence a moment until the Doctor broke it. "When you say 'know almost everything about me' does that mean you know my future too?"

Reese nodded. "Yeah."

The Doctor nodded and thought for a moment. "How much?" He knew she wasn't able to say anything, but he could at least try.

"You know I can't tell you that." Reese replied. "But I think I can tell you that I do know a lot."

The Doctor nodded again, making a decision. He clapped his hands and stood, making Reese jump.

"Alright then." He said, walking over to the console and flipping a switch.

"Alright what?" Reese pipped from the jump seat, not moving.

"Dunno," He pushed a button, making the TARDIS jerk. Reese had held onto the jumpseat hard enough to not have fallen.

"What are you doing?" Reese asked. The TARDIS jerked again.

"I was thinking maybe a trip to the early 20th century, what do you think?" The Doctor asked, looking at the monitor that sat on the console. The TARDIS finally settled and Reese looked up in suprise.

"You mean I can stay?" She asked.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Of course you can. I'm not just going to leave you on Earth to fend for yourself, now am I?" He smiled.

"But I thought you would want to, with me having all of the foreknowlage and stuff." Reese said standing beside him.

The Doctor turned his head. "What? Do you want to go back?"

Reese quickly shook her head. "No, I just don't want you to get to angry when I can't tell you things."

"Alright fair point." The Doctor nodded. "And if I ever do get angry, you can put me back in my place."

Reese nodded. "Okay then."

The Doctor smiled, and Reese smiled back. He clapped his hands once more. "Now, like I said early 20th century. Earth." He pointed to the monitor. "Fancy a trip to London?" He asked.

Reese shrugged. "Sure, why not."

 **Chapter two done! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in an empty ally. The two occupants stepped out, looking at their surroundings.

"Wow, look at that wall." Reese said, pointing to the brick wall the encased them in the ally. "London does not dissapoint."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, she tended to overdue it on the sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait till were out of this ally." They walked towards the opening of the ally when a huge boat horn made them jump.

"Holy frick!" Reese exclaimed, jumping behind the Doctor. He chuckled and stepped out of the ally looking around 20th century London.

"What year is it?" Reese asked, stepping up beside him. An older woman passed by them and glanced at Reese, shaking her head and muttering about 'kids these days'. "Well, I take it from the looks I'm getting from everyone, sometime before women could wear pants?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, sorry, it's 1912. If you want you can go and change." He pointed back to the TARDIS.

Reese shook her head. "Nah, better not risk it. Plus dresses are not my strong suit." She pointed at a small market by the dock. "Wanna check that out?"

They headed towards the market, Reese ignoring the strange looks she got, and stopped at a vendor who was selling newspapers. The Doctor paid for one and started reading it.

"Okay, I got the flight a bit wrong." He admitted, glancing at Reese.

"Hm." She hummed, not really that surprised or annoyed at the moment.

"It's not London, it's Southampton. April 9th, 1912." Reese paused her walking at his words, and turning to look at him.

"You mean the-day-before-the-Titanic-leaves April 9th?"

"Spot on." The Doctor said, rotating his body to show Reese the front page that had _TITANIC SET SAILS TOMORROW_ in large block letters. Reese sighed, she remembered when Rose met Clive, and he told her about how the Doctor made a family from Southampton cancel their trip. Reese had to make sure to meet that family and somehow make them cancel their trip that probably cost a lot.

"So what do we do know?" Reese asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Whatever we want."

About an hour later they exited a small café after having a quick lunch.

"And then I said," The Doctor continued telling Reese about an adventure he and Romana shared where they had to stay out in the rain because it was a tradition, then they both had to fight off an alien sickness. But he never got to the punch line of the whole story because there was a scream from down the street that drew the time traveler's attention.

Passing by families and businessmen, they made it to where the scream had originated and saw a woman struggling to keep from being brought into an ally as a figure dressed in black had her in a chokehold.

 _They even have kidnappers in 1912?_ Reese asked herself, but when the woman screamed for help again she shook herself out of her thoughts. _Not the time._

"Hey!" Reese called, drawing the attention of the kidnapper. The man took a moment to look who called and Reese took that moment to punch him straight in the nose. The kidnapper recoiled, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Reese turned to the woman and grabbed her hand. "Come on, run." She had to tug on the Doctor's sleeve as he was still in a state of shock because Reese had punched someone.

They ran back up the street and stopped back at the crowded market.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The woman said, capturing Reese in a hug.

"Oh," Reese said surprised and a small coat of blush covering her cheeks. "It really was no problem." The Doctor chuckled at her awkwardness; Reese glared at him.

"But I might not be here if it weren't for you. I wouldn't see my family." The woman's eyes turned misty.

"Like I said no problem. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Daniels, you?" The woman asked, looking both from the Doctor to Reese.

"I'm Reese Miller, and this is the Doctor." Reese pointed to herself and the Doctor who was just observing the conversation but smiled when he was mentioned.

"Ah, my husband is a doctor as well. He would love to talk to someone that works in the same field as him. Would you like to join him, my children and I for tea?" Elizabeth asked, looking hopeful.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude-" Reese started but the Doctor cut her off.

"We would love to, thanks." Reese squinted at him.

"Wonderful. I still have to finish my shopping, but we can meet back here in an hour then we can walk to my home. All right?" Elizabeth re-adjusted her handbag on her shoulder.

Reese smiled, she couldn't really back out now. "Of course."

After Elizabeth left, Reese turned to the Doctor. "Why did you accept, we barley know her."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well we don't have anything better to do, and we could get to know the locals a little bit. It helps with learning the culture of the year."

"Okay?"

 **Hey! Here's chapter three. Sorry if it's terrible, it's just a little chapter filler to help get the story going. Now, as far as updates go, I'm thinking about updating every Saturday or Sunday depending on if I have the chapter done. Anyways! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of messing around and Reese trying to keep the Doctor out of trouble, they met back up with Elizabeth and she lead them to where she lived. It was a small cottage on the outside of the bigger city, vines grew up the side, and a small picket fence made a border for the home. A young girl in a peach dress was sitting on a swing, singing softly to herself.

"Emily, sweetheart," Elizabeth got the girl's attention.

"Mummy!" Emily cried, jumping off the swing and wrapping herself around her mother's waist.

"Can you please go get your father?" Elizabeth asked. Emily nodded, looking at the Doctor and Reese with a hesitant look, but then skipped into the cottage.

Moments later, a man around thirty-five exited the house with Emily attached to his hand. The man, presumably Elizabeth's husband, walked up to the time travelers with his hand held out. "Hello, I'm George Daniels, and you've obviously already met my wife, Elizabeth, and our youngest daughter, Emily." George patted the younger girl on the head who was hiding behind her father's leg.

Reese knelt down on one knee and held her hand out to the frightened girl. "Hello there, I'm Reese Miller, and this is my friend the Doctor." She nodded up to the Doctor, who smiled and waved. When Emily didn't shake Reese's hand, Reese smiled,

"It's okay, I don't bite." Emily stepped out from behind her father and hesitantly shook Reese's hand.

Moments later they were all seated in the Daniels's parlor with cups of tea in their hands.

"You planning a trip?" Reese asked, nodding to a plethora of suitcases sitting in the corner.

"We're going on a trip," The eldest girl, Diane, piped up from the armchair. "On the Titanic."

The Doctor and Reese shared a knowing look.

"Oh, cool, um you mean the Titanic leaving tomorrow?" Reese asked, setting her tea cup back in it's saucer.

Diane shared a look with Maryland, the second eldest, then looked back to Reese. "Well of course, what other Titanic is there?"

Reese blushed at the stupid question. The Doctor, coming to her aid, asked. "Would you by any chance cancel the trip?"

Another stupid question, apparently. "Why would we ever?" Elizabeth asked.

They shrugged simultaneously, "Just wondering." The Doctor said, then smiled like the conversation never happened and took a sip of his tea.

About an hour of talking about random stuff, the Doctor pulled Reese of to the side to talk privately.

"This family," He started, "Is this one of the 'episodes'?" He put finger quotations around _episodes._

Reese scratched the back of her neck, not knowing how to answer, or even how much she could answer. "Uh, sorta?" She sighed. "Not really this scenario was mentioned in an episode, but it didn't really have it's own episode."

"Oh," The Doctor said, looking at his shoes, thinking.

"But," The Doctor looked up when Reese spoke, "nothing really big happens except," She paused, looking at him, seeing if he was going to stop her from telling him what was going to happen. It wouldn't be to bad would it? "You do stop the Daniels family from getting on the Titanic, don't ask me how, you just did."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright, got any ideas?"

Reese shook her head. "You're the clever one."

"Nah, you're plenty clever too."

"Hm," She hummed, not really believing him.

"We could just tell them what's gonna happen." The Doctor said, but as soon as he sad it he knew it was stupid and would break many laws of time travel.

Reese raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well I don't see you helping any!" The Doctor defended.

Reese rolled her eyes. "I know, but I'm not much use without my foreknowledge." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples; she was starting to get a headache.

"What's wrong?" She heard the Doctor ask. She winced when the headache got worse.

"Nothing just a-ah!" She cried the headache was one of the worst she had ever had. Reese felt hands on her shoulders.

"Here sit down." The Doctor said. She heard him ruffle through his pockets, then the buzz of the sonic screwdriver.

Reese cracked her eyes open and saw her vision going blurry.

"What's happening to me?" She held her head. The Doctor finished scanning her and checked the readings.

"I don't know, something's pulling you through time. I'm sorry, I can't stop it." The Doctor's guilt flared up. "And I don't know where you're going to end up."

Reese opened her mouth to tell him it's okay, having seen the guilt on his face, but before she had the chance, she was gone.

When Reese opened her eyes again, she was back in the TARDIS. The headache had subsided and was now just a dull ache in the back of her head.

"What the hell?" She muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh my god, they're werewolves!" A voice cried as the TARDIS doors swung open.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Reese said inside her head. She whipped around and saw the shocked faces of the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"Oh my god, Reese?" Rose said, running up the grating and helping the younger girl on her feet.

"What?" Reese asked.

Rose gave Reese a hug; Reese, who had no idea what was going on, hesitantly hugged her back. Rese felt her hesitation and stepped back towards the Doctor, who still hadn't said a word.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Reese was stunned to silence, for the most part.

"I-uh w-well I was with the D-doctor and now I'm here. I don't know how and I really hate not knowing." She stuttered out after a few moments of silence.

Rose looked at the Doctor with a confused look. "Is she okay?"

The Doctor nodded. "Where did you come from?" He asked, but he knew full well where.

"Um, 1912. With the Daniels family." Reese answered. The Doctor nodded knowingly.

"Alright so first time?" He pointed to his head. Reese nodded, while Rose looked confused.

"What, so this is her first time meeting us?" She looked a little sad, but when the Doctor nodded, she smiled and held her hand out for Reese to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rose Tyler."

Reese raised her eyebrows, but shook her hand none the less. "Hi, I'm Reese Miller, and I know." She giggled.

"Aw, you're so young, and still cute." Rose smiled even more, tapping Reese on the nose.

"Still? What happens in the next few years, do I turn into a Slitheen?"

"You can't turn into a Slitheen that's not physically possible." The Doctor piped up from the console.

"It's a joke, Spaceman." Reese needed to get a nickname for him because she didn't want to steal Donna's.

The Doctor rolled his eyes anyway.

Rose's phone rang, stopping any other remark from the two, and reached into her back pocket, pulling it out.

"Mickey?" Rose asked as she answered. "Whoa slow down I can't understand you." She paused. "Okay, we'll be there soon." Rose hung up and put her away. "That was Mickey, he said that these weird crop circles appeared by a school and thinks we should go check it out."

The Doctor nodded, setting the coordinates. "Alright."

Rose walked towards the hallway. "We'll go in an hour I need a shower first, and some food."

At the mention of food, Reese's stomach growled.

"When's the last time you ate?" The Doctor asked, walking over to her.

"Um, I don't remember, way before I met you though."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "So all you had was that tea?" Reese nodded, staring at her shoes. "Why didn't you tell me if you were hungry, I could have gotten you some food." Reese looked up and saw concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine really, I didn't even realize until now." Reese was confused about why he was so concerned for her eating habits.

"Fine, but before we leave you should shower and eat something."

Reese rolled her eyes. "But-"

"No, 'buts', just go."

She groaned. "Fine." She walked off where Rose had gone and ran her fingers along the wall. Reese wanted to talk to the TARDIS, but didn't know how.

"Okay, I don't know how this works," She started, "hello?" She felt a little weird talking to a ship that might not even respond, but that went away when she felt a buzz in the back of her head.

 _Hello_

Reese jumped, surprised. "Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

 _Of course, you don't even have to ask._

Reese didn't reply, instead blinked in confusion as the corridors changed and right in front of her was a white wooden door.

"Um, okay." She turned the handle and walked into the room. It's walls were a baby blue, and a large bed sat in the corner. A book shelf sat across from the bed and held many different genres of books and strange knick knacks that she didn't recognize. Two doors were off to the side and Reese opened one of them. It was a closet. Closing that door and opening the other one she sighed in relief when it was a bathroom.

She grabbed some clothes from the closet, skinny jeans, and a red and black checked shirt.

Reese stepped into the bathroom and peeled off her clothing, turning on the shower as hot as she could take it. She stepped in and almost fell asleep till something tickled her mind.

 _Time to get out, little one._

Reese furrowed her eyebrows. _Little one?_ She brushed it off, got out, toweled off and got dressed. She then made her way to the empty kitchen.

Reese decided to just snack on a cereal bar and call it good.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked as she entered the console room. Reese nodded.

"Let's go."

 **Okay, I'm sorry that the last two chapters were more or less terrible, but I promise the next will be slightly better. I had always thought about making Reese jump through the Doctor's timeline, but that was just an idea, but I guess this is how the story is going to go. Thanks for reading this terrible chapter and the next one will be uploaded next week. Bye** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

The now trio stepped out of the TARDIS, squinting at the bright sun.

"About time." A voice said. They looked over to see Mickey Smith with his arms crossed, looking quite frustrated. "I called you three week ago."

Rose turned around and raised her eyebrows at the Doctor. Reese stifled a snort.

"Really?" Rose said.

"Well, the date button was a little loose." The Doctor said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his next.

"'The date button was a bit loose', he says." Rose said, and walked over to Mickey, giving him a hug. "Sorry Mickey."

Mickey hugged her back. "It's fine."

When they parted, Reese and the Doctor stood next to them.

"Hey Reese," Mickey said, holding his hand out in a fist.

"Hi, Mickey Smith, nice to meet you." Reese replied, fist bumping him. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What-" but the Doctor interrupted him.

"Long story short, she never meets us in the correct order." Mickey nodded. "Now about the crop circles?"

Mickey lead the time travelers up to his flat where he looked up the report from three weeks before. He clicked on a newspaper article that said, _CROP CIRCLES IN SOUTH LONDON?_ In large block letters.

"They mostly kept it out of the press, but this was the only newspaper that got enough information to actually do an article." Mickey stated. "Also about a day after I called you guys, the school got a new headmaster, Mr. Finch or something. And half the staff were replaced as well." The Doctor squinted at the screen, taking the mouse and scrolling through the article. Reese stood of to the side, nibbling on her bottom lip, and wondering vaguely who 'they' was.

"Hm." The Doctor hummed and stood up straight. "How's about we go check out these crop circles.?" He smiled down at Rose who was standing right next to him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

Reese walked over to them. "That means, Rosie, I can call you Rosie right?" Rose chuckled, but nodded, seeming used to Reese getting off topic quite easily. "That means he will make it up as he goes."

"But I do it brilliantly." The Doctor said.

"To a point." Reese muttered. Rose being the only one to have heard, snorted.

That afternoon, they enrolled Reese to the school that Mickey had mentioned, and got Rose a dinner lady job. Reese didn't like the idea of being a student instead of a Student Teacher, but was put down quickly.

"You can't pass as a teacher, you look younger than half of the students there!" The Doctor had said as they walked back to the TARDIS to get ready for the day tomorrow. They had just slipped the winning lottery ticket under the door of the teacher the Doctor was going to replace.

"So! I can bet I act much more maturely!" She knew arguing wouldn't help, but she hated school, like any other teenager, and she hoped it wouldn't end up like the last time.

"I know you can, but this way you can keep an eye on the children." The Doctor reasoned. Reese groaned, but followed him into the TARDIS.

The first day was very boring. Reese had to take on the whispers from a few girls about how she spoke, which irritated her greatly.

The next day, the Doctor, Reese and Rose parted ways to their respective duties a soon as they walked through the front doors. Rose to cook, the Doctor to teach, and Reese to learn.

For the first half of the day, she sat in a math classroom, listening to the teacher drone on about fractions. Then she went to Physics, and she wondered if she had landed in the Doctor's class. Her question was answered as the beginning of class started and she sat in the back doodling in her notebook. The door opened and closed, making all the chatter stop, and drawing Reese from her notebook. The Doctor walked in wearing his glasses and carrying a bag that Reese had not seen this morning.

He set the bag on the table in the front of the room and turned to the class with a smile. "Good morning class." He made eye contact with Reese. "Are we sitting comfortably?"

That made Reese almost face palm, so instead she stuck with rolling her eyes.

"So, physics." The Doctor said and wrote the word on the white board in bright red. "Physics, eh? Physics. Physics." He then continued to repeat the word over and over.

Reese sighed, but continued to listen. "I hope one of you is getting all this down." He started to pace around the classroom. "Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen in they were brought near each other?"

A boy in the second row with glasses raised his hand. "Yes, what's your name?" The Doctor called on him.

"Milo." The boy answered.

"Milo, off you go."

"They would repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo." The Doctor said. "A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil." Milo raised his hand again. "Someone else." The Doctor said, staring pointedly at Reese. She didn't keep eye contact, just stared at her notebook. When no one else raised their hand, the Doctor turned back to Milo. "No? Okay. Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PD using an ammeter and voltmeter." Milo answered.

"Two for Milo! Right, Milo tell me this, true or false: the greater the damping on a system, the quicker it looses energy to its surroundings?" The Doctor asked.

"False."

"What it non-coding DNA?" The Doctor crossed his arms.

"DNA that doesn't code for protein." Milo replied.

"65,983 times 5?"

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By harnessing a quantum tunnel with a FTL factor of 36.7 recurring." Milo answered much to fast for the Doctor's liking.

His mouth dropped open in shock when he answered correctly. He stole a glance at Reese, who was nibbling on her lip again.

For the rest of the hour, the Doctor made them do a simple lab, which took a load off of Reese who just had her partners do all the work because it seemed they wanted too.

When the bell rang it signaled lunch, and the rest of the students packed up quickly and were out before the Doctor could say anything.

Reese slowly packed up, carefully shoving her notebook into her bag.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked as Reese put her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered quietly. She had been dreading lunch all day, and if it was anything like yesterday, then she was going to scream. Neither the Doctor nor Rose were in the lunchroom yesterday, so she had to endure the loud teenage filled room by herself. And sure, she had done it many times, but there was a breaking point. A group of girls had knocked into her 'accidently' making her spill her lunch all over the white shirt she had to wear. Luckily, it came with a grey jacket, so she just put it on, enduring the heat it gave off.

"You alright? You seem a little quiet." The Doctor asked as they entered the lunchroom.

Reese nodded. "Yeah, fine." They got in line to get food.

When they got to where Rose was serving food, she glared at the Doctor. The Doctor just smiled cheekily and walked off with his tray, Reese following.

Reese immediately pushed her tray away and pulled out her math homework from yesterday, not really all that hungry. She knew that they were almost done here and hoped she wouldn't have to turn in her work that she had half-assed.

"That's wrong." The Doctor said, putting down a chip he had in his hand momentarily and nodding at an equation she had just finished.

Reese sighed. "So? It's not like we're going to be here much longer anyway." She pushed the math aside as well, giving up on it.

Then Rose walked over to their table with a rag and started wiping down the table. "Two days." She muttered to both of them.

"Sorry could you just...there's a bit of gravy." The Doctor said, pointing at it with his chip. Rose wiped again, but missed. "No, no, just there." He pointed again.

"Two days we've been here." Rose said once more.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this." The Doctor said, looking up at Rose. "He was right. Boy in class this morning, knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

Rose nodded to the Doctor and Reese's uneaten chips on their trays. "You eating those chips?"

Reese shook her head and pushed her tray towards Rose.

"Yeah, they're a bit...different." The Doctor replied watching as Rose plucked a chip off of his tray.

"I think they're gorgeous." Rose said as she sat in a chair by Reese. "Wish I had school dinners like this."

"It's very well behaved this place." The Doctor commented, observing the lunchroom. Reese nodded, having noticed the day before. Rose hummed in agreement as well, munching on a chip. "I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies." The Doctor continued. "Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Eh?" He looked to the girls for approval. "Eh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

Rose smiled at his antics, but it dropped as another dinner lady came over to their table.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." The dinner lady said coldly.

Rose stood. "I was just talking to this teacher and student." Rose said, pointing to her two friends.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. Reese just squinted at her, knowing what she was.

"They don't like the chips." Rose continued quietly.

The dinner lady looked more or less offended. "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." She stalked off.

Rose moved to follow. "See? This is me, dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor called after her.

"And maybe some biscuits too." Reese said.

Rose shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. "I'm so gonna kill you two."

The Doctor and Reese shared a laugh, but stopped as another teacher rounded the corner and walked over to a table filled with students.

"Melissa." The teacher said, leaning down next to the girl. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me so it's time we moved you up to the top class." He turned to a boy named Kenny that Reese had in her math class. "Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed too." Kenny replied. At that time, the Doctor shoved a chip into his mouth, watching the interaction carefully.

"Luke, extra class, now!" The teacher demanded.

As they all filed out of the room, the Doctor and Reese watching them. The Doctor made eye contact with Mr. Finch, the headmaster, who was standing on the balcony overlooking the lunchroom. After a few moments of staring at each other, Mr. Finch turned and walked off.

Reese shivered. "God, I hate him."

The Doctor sat back in his chair. "Yeah."

After lunch, Reese had a free period so she decided to go to the library. She cheered silently when she entered and saw it was empty, save the old librarian standing at the desk.

Reese gave the librarian a nod in acknowledgment and continued to the back of the library where the couches were. She pulled out her laptop, which was surprisingly the one that had always sat on her desk in her room, and began looking at picture of the crop circles. She was almost done when a notification came up from her memories stored onto her laptop. Opening it, a picture came up of Skye and her on her thirteenth birthday. They hovered over a cake with blue frosting, and Skye was helping her blow out the candles even though Reese was perfectly capable of doing it herself. It's funny so much had changed since then, one being transported from your universe, but little things could be seen as well. Reese's hair was much longer, she didn't wear makeup at the time, and she looked, well, happy. Skye was younger, her hair still the same. Dirty blonde and very curly.

Reese sniffled and brushed away a fallen tear. She hadn't had enough time to think about her family, stuck in another universe. She knew she would probably never see Skye or her grandma ever again, and somehow that scared her. She was scared at how both of them were going to take it, loosing another family member so recently after loosing others. Reese often wondered what they were doing.

"That's a sweet picture." A voice said, brining Reese from her thoughts. She quickly snapped her laptop closed and stood from the couch, turning around and coming face-to-face with Mr. Finch. "Who is that? Your sister?" He asked.

Reese chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Yes."

"Well she looks very much like you." Mr. Finch said.

Reese gave a tight smile, wanting to get out of here as soon as she could.

"May I ask why you are in here? On your laptop what we have perfectly good computers here?" Mr. Finch asked, gesturing over to a computer lab inside a separate room.

"Uh, I have a free period. And my laptop runs faster than the computers here." Reese replied.

"Ah, I see. Well just use the computers here next time." He said, giving Reese a hard look.

Reese didn't respond as Mr. Finch turned and exited the library.

Reese let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and ran her hand through her hair. Above her, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She gathered her things and left the library, meeting the Doctor and Rose at the front doors.

"Why do you look so happy?" Rose asked the Doctor as they walked down the street towards the TARDIS.

"Hm." He hummed with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, no reason."

Reese had an idea of why he was so happy, _c_ _ough-_ Sarah Jane _-cough_ , but didn't say anything as they entered the TARDIS.

 **Hey, another chapter done. Since it's the weekend, I decided to write another chapter and post it, even if it is late. I know I said I would update every Saturday if the chapter was done, but I might post the chapter if it's already done and it's not the weekend. If that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night the Doctor landed the TARDIS in a small closet. The Doctor, Rose, Reese, and Mickey all filed out and walked into the main hall.

"Oh, it's weird seeing the school at night." Rose commented. "It just feels wrong." She paused as she walked around a pillar. "When I was a kid I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Reese nodded agreeing with her. She had learned that the hard way when her grandma forgot to pick her up from the school when she was in first grade and she was the only person in the school save an old janitor that was sweeping the hallways.

"All right, team.." The Doctor winced. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Uh, gang. Er..comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil." He turned to Mickey. "Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department." The Doctor looked at Reese. "Reese, you and I are going to look in Finch's office. Meet back here in ten minutes." He didn't wait for the teenager before darting up the stairs.

They walked down one of the long corridors. "Any hints?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

Reese furrowed her eyebrows. "Hints?"

"Yeah, hints. You sometimes, if it's not a huge fixed point, you give me hints." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh-" But she was cut off by a loud screech that caused her to jump and latch onto the Doctor's arm in fear.

"Fucking hell." She cursed.

"Language." The Doctor muttered. Reese rolled her eyes, not really caring.

Reese didn't realize it at the time, but they had wandered over to where they had landed in the TARDIS. The closet door at the other side of the room opened and a brunette woman backed out of the room, facing away from them. Sarah Jane.

She slowly turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the Doctor.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." He greeted, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Reese, not wanting to interrupt their reunion, stayed behind the Doctor.

"It's you." Sarah Jane breathed in astonishment. "Doctor. Oh, my God. It's you, isn't it?" She walked up to him, reaching her hand out, but changed her mind. "You've regenerated."

"Oh, half a dozen times since we last met." The Doctor said, trying to look behind him as Reese bumped into him.

Sarah Jane didn't notice. "You look...incredible."

"So do you."

Sarah Jane hummed. "I got old."

Reese moved out from behind the Time Lord into Sarah Jane's view. The Doctor threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Sarah Jane, I would like you to meet my best friend, well one of my best friends, Reese Miller."

Sarah Jane looked surprised. "Oh, um hello."

"And Reese you of course know Sarah Jane Smith." Reese smiled and held out her hand.

"Of course, Sarah Jane, lovely to meet you at last." Besides Rose and a few others, Sarah Jane was one of her favorite companions.

"Nice to meet you too." Sarah Jane shook her hand with a small smile. She turned her attention onto both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, UFO sightings, school gets record results. I couldn't resist." The Doctor replied.

"I didn't really have a choice." Rese mumbled to herself.

The Doctor shot a glance at Reese. "What about you?" He asked Sarah Jane.

"The same." She smiled. They both shared a laugh.

"I though you died. I waited for you, you didn't come back and I though you must have died." Sarah Jane said suddenly, her tune turning sad.

The Doctor's smile vanished immediately. "I lived. Everyone else died." He said somberly. Reese chewed her bottom lip; knowing the Doctor's past and future was tough, especially for times like these and the War was brought up.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked confused.

"Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah Jane shook her head, but changed the subject. "I can't believe it's you."

A piercing scream ripped through the school. "Mickey!" Reese said.

"Okay, now I can." The three ran off, bumping into Rose along the way.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked Reese. The younger girl nodded, bouncing on her feet.

"Who's she?" Rose asked, looking at Sarah Jane.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah Jane said to Rose with fake enthusiasm. They shook hands. "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

 _Uh, oh._ Reese thought.

"I'm not his assistant." Rose said snarkily.

"No?" Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor. "Get you, tiger."

The Doctor, who was at a lost for words for the fist time in his life, motioned to continue on, Reese following quickly after.

They made it to where Mickey was. He was picking up a bunch of vacuum-packed yellow rats of the ground. "Sorry. Sorry, it was only me." He said a bit embarrassed. "You told me to investigate so I started looking through these cupboards, and all these fell out on me."

The Doctor bent down and picked one up.

"Oh my God, they're rats." Rose said disgusted. "Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats."

"And you decided to scream?" The Doctor teased, standing.

"It took me by surprised." Mickey defended.

"Like a little girl?" The Doctor continued in a higher pitched voice.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats."

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." Reese failed at stifling a laugh, so it came out as a loud snort. Mickey glared, but the Doctor beamed.

"Hello? Can we focus?" Rose interrupted. "Has anyone noticed anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously, they use them in biology lesion, they dissect them." Sarah Jane spoke up. She turned to Rose. "Or maybe you haven't gotten to that part yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that in years." Rose retorted. "Where are you from, the Dark Ages?"

Reese raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway! Moving on..." The Doctor cut in just as Sarah Jane opened her mouth to retaliate. "Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." He threw the packaged rat he was holding to Mickey, who deflected it with his hand like it was carrying a disease.

The group walked down the corridors, with the Doctor in front, that is until Rose went around him to speak to Sarah Jane.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything." She started. "But who exactly are you?" Rose gave Sarah Jane a fake smile.

Reese walked further behind the Doctor, watching the interaction.

"Sarah Jane Smith, I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah Jane introduced proudly.

"Oh, well, he's never mentioned you." Rose said.

"Oh, I must have done. Sarah Jane, I mention her all the time." The Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hold on..." Rose said, pretending to think. "Sorry, never."

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Rose walked off, and Sarah Jane followed. The other three slowed. Reese distinctively heard her name being said, but didn't catch up to see why she fit into the equation.

Mickey slapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "Oh, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worse nightmare." He then continued on as well.

The Doctor turned to look at Reese. "What?" He still looked at her, but his eyes read _please-help-me-what-do-I-do?_ and she didn't have an answer. "Don't look at me, I can't tell you anything." They started walking the way the others went.

"So, was anything happening to the children the past few days that connects to what we are investigating?" The Doctor asked.

Reese shrugged. "Well, the new teachers that Finch hired keep coming into class and taking students who are like Milo. Super smart students who could be the next Einstein. Anyway, I also noticed that no one in this school brings packed lunches. I mean coming from America, where all school food is bad, I don't get a say. But is the food here really that good? Or is it just the chips that have the oil on them? Except for that boy, Kenny, he always has packed lunches and the teachers get onto him for not eating the chips."

"The Doctor nodded, agreeing with her. "That's true, I'll have analyze the oil as soon as we get back to the TARDIS."

The two caught up with the others; Sarah Jane and Rose unusually quiet and sending each other dirty looks every few seconds.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor said as he took the sonic and unlocked the door.

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor never answered. He got the door unlocked and opened it, pausing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Rose." He whispered. "You know who you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" He moved a little more into the room so they could all see inside the room. "Well, they do."

They looked up and saw thirteen bat-like creatures, or as Reese knew them, Krillitanes, hanging upside down on the ceiling presumably sleeping.

"Now way!" Mickey said, running back down the hall, Sarah Jane and Rose quickly following behind. The Doctor pushed Reese ahead as he closed and re-locked the door.

Mickey lead the group to the front doors, unlocking them, and running out. "I am not going back I'm there. No way!" He told them, catching his breath.

"Those were teachers?" Rose asked.

"When Finch arrived he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people, come on." The Doctor replied, making his way back into the school when Mickey stopped him.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I need the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"I might be able to help you with there." Sarah Jane piped up. "I've got something to show you." She took his arm and pulled him to her lonely car that sat in the parking lot.

"You okay?" Rose asked Reese, who had been quiet.

The teenager rubbed her temples. "Yeah, just a headache." She walked towards where Sarah Jane had pulled the Doctor and Rose watched her leave, knowing the it wasn't 'just a headache'.

When they made it to Sarah Jane's car, the Doctor opened the boot a lifted a plaid green blanket off of a large lump.

"K9!" He cried happily as he spotted the metal dog. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Reese Miller, allow me to introduce K9."

Mickey and Rose shared a look.

"Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise."

"Why does he look so...disco?" Rose asked, squinting at K9.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5,000 this was cutting edge." The Doctor defended. "What's happened to him?" He asked Sarah Jane.

"One day just...nothing." She replied.

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?"

"Yeah because taking a metal dog from the year 5,000 won't raise any alarms or anything." Reese bit out sarcastically. The headache was growing worse and she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to see the end of this adventure.

Sarah Jane nodded, agreeing with the teenager. "Reese is right. The technology could rewrite human science, I couldn't show him to anyone. Plus, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor cooed, scratching K9's ear.

"Look, no offence, can you two stop petting for a minute?" Rose asked. "Never mind the tin dog, we're busy."

The Doctor closed the boot and was about to enter Sarah Jane's car when something caught his attention.

"Reese, what's wrong?" He asked the teenager when he saw her rubbing her temples.

"My head hurts." Reese replied.

The Doctor's hearts sunk. "Oh, that means you're leaving."

"Do you know where?" Reese asked. She had grasped the concept of jumping between his timeline at least.

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea, sorry." His eyes shown with guilt, the same guilt she saw on the Ninth Doctor before she left.

"Okay," Reese breathed out. "See you later?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, even though he would see her again, it was always sad when she left. "Yeah, see you later."

Reese closed her eyes as pain shot through her head.

 **Another chapter done! Thanks so much again for reading. I have a long weekend and I might post another chapter? Idk yet, we'll see. Anyway, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Reese groaned. The headache was subsiding and now became a dull throb. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that she had landed on...grass? Reese expected to land inside the TARDIS, not close by or wherever she was. But she looked around at her surroundings, hoping to make sense of where she landed. To her left was a swing rusted from not being used, to her right was a small garden. But what was behind her piqued her interest. It was a house. A blue house. Amy Pond's blue house. At lease she thought it was blue, it was to dark to tell.

Reese pushed herself off the ground and walked towards the garden, hoping that's where the Doctor had landed.

"Reese!" A voice behind her called, making her jump in the air. She turned and saw the Eleventh Doctor with a large smile on his face and an unamused-looking Rory beside him.

"Hello-" But she never finished her sentence as the Doctor walked over and gave her a hug, almost crushing her.

"Oh, okay." She said awkwardly when the hug lasted longer than she expected.

The Doctor pulled back with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Reese didn't know what to say. The broken look on his face made her feel guilty.

"Is there a reason you crashed my night?" Rory piped up from behind them.

Instantly, the broken look on the Doctor's face was replaced with a smile. "Right." He lead them to the TARDIS that was hid behind some brush.

"Took you long enough." A strong Scottish accent drifted down to the trio. Amelia Pond was leaning on t,he console with her arms crossed. She smiled when she spotted Reese.

"Hey there's my favorite girl!" Amy walked down the ramp and gave Reese a hug.

Reese hugged back, not knowing what to do.

Amy didn't notice her hesitation and turned back to the boys and cowered at Rory's face.

The group walked up the ramp, but the Doctor soon walked to the room under it. Reese followed him and watched as he put a pair of goggles on his eyes and sat on the swing.

"Life out there, it dazzles." A wire sparked. "I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." That time the whole console sparked. "It's meant to do that." The Doctor continued. "Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste all the glory and then go back." Before he could spark something else, or worse crash the TARDIS, Reese walked over to him and took the wrench out of his hands.

"It will tear you apart." The Doctor said. "So I'm sending you somewhere." He pushed the goggles on top of his forehead and looked through the glass floor to Rory. "Together."

"What, like a date?" Amy said.

The Doctor got off the swing and pulled Reese back up the stairs. "Anywhere you want, any time you want. One condition, it has to be amazing."

"The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens."

The Doctor bounced up the stairs and saw Rory staring into space. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." He glanced over to where Reese was standing, being very quite and that concerned him.

"It's like another dimension." Rory cut in, pulling the Doctor's gaze from Reese.

"It's basically another dimen..." Then he caught what Rory had said. "What?" The Doctor walked back down the stairs.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes."

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside!"" The Doctor walked up to Rory and got face-to-face with him.

"I always look forward to the bit." The Doctor continued.

The Doctor and Rory had a small stare-off until Amy started talking.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors," She stopped next to Reese and swung an around her shoulders, making the younger girl smile.

"What do you think, Rory?" Amy continued.

The Doctor smiled at Reese through the glass tube of the rotor.

Reese smiled a small smile back. It hurt her to think that at some point she would have to tell him the she had never met this incarnation before. She didn't know why, he would understand completely because he knew that she never met him in the right order.

"How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor sugessted, pulling Reese out of her thoughts. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook, causing the group to hold onto the console.

When the shaking stopped, the Doctor ran down the ramp and ripped open the door and his hands flew above his head.

"Venice!" The Doctor said, Amy throwing a brown jacket and red scarf on before she exited the TARDIS. "Venezia! La Serenissima!"

He put his hands down and looked over the bay. "Impossible city."

"Preposterous city." Reese piped, smiled as a toddler waved at her.

"Exactly. Founded by refugees running from the Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became on of the most powerful cities in the world." He took Reese's hand and pulled her down the path, Amy and Rory following.

"Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just..." He struggled to find a word.

"Beutiful?" Reese suggested.

"Beutiful!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Ah, you gotta love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napolean, Cassanova." The Doctor continued but flicked his wrist to check the time on his watch. "That reminds me,"

"It's 1580. Cass won't be born for another 145 years." Reese said, smiling.

"Yes, don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." The Doctor walked away.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked, following him.

"Long story we had a bet."

They walked towards a gate, but a man in period dress stopped them.

"Woah, woah, woah. Papers if you please. Proof of residence, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor reached into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out the psycic paper. "There you go, fella."

The man took the paper and looked at it again.

"All to your satisfaction, I'll think you'll find."

The man recoiled with his attitud. "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

The Doctor took back the psychic paper. "No worries you were just doing your job."

"What exactly is your job?" Reese asked.

"Checking for aliens from foreign lands, Princess, what might bring the plague with them."

Reese raised her eyebrows at the name called her, but Amy started talking before she could say anything.

"Oh that's nice. You see where you bring me? The plague!" She slapped the Doctor's arm.

"Don't worry, Viscountess," Amy sighed and nodded, like she was called that everyday. Reese smiled at her in amusement. "No, we're under quarantine here. No-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

The man pointed to the mark embroidered into a wooden book.

"How interesting. I heard the plplauge died out years ago." The Doctor said, looking at the mark the shooting a glance at Reese, who wasn't even payong attention. She was staring out into the bay.

"Not out there." The man said, pointing out into the market. "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes."

Reese squinted at the man as he continued talking. "Streets piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" The Doctor asked.

The man nodded.

Rory took the psychic paper from him and glanced at it. The Doctor tugged on Reese's arm and pulled her forward.

"Um, according to this, I'm your eunuch!" Rory said disbelievingly.

Amy turned back, seemingly not interested. "Oh, yeah, I'll explain later."

 **Okay, first I am so sorry for the long wait, school started for me and I haven't had a lot of time to write recently. I know this lone chapter doesn't account for the weeks I've missed, but I will try and keep up. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

The group came upon an arch that over looked the canal, the Doctor, Reese, and Amy leaned up against the railing. They watched as a group of girls in white dresses across the canal started walking out of a large building.

Then, a man ran up, catching Reese's eye, flipping the veils of of almost every girl.

"Where's my Isabella?" Was his first question.

"Isabella?" He called, still looking under the veils.

Reese squinted her eyes at the man, trying to remember his name. He seemed familiar.

"Isabella?" He got to one girl and stopped as he flipped up her veil. "It's me!" He said to her. The girl looked confused, like she had no idea who he was.

Before the man could do anything else, another girl came up to him and pushed him down, bearing her teeth. Reese saw large tips sticking out of her mouth and shivered. _Amy can not go into that school._ She told herself.

A hand rapped around her forearm and pulled her to the right. "What the?" Reese looked and saw the Doctor pulling her away from Amy and Rory.

They walked down a cobblestone road until they were behind the man from before.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked as he momentarily walked up a few steps of a staircase behind him. The man turned around surprised to see the Doctor, and even more surprised to see Reese standing there with her arms crossed.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." He looked to Reese, as if mentally asking her how she was not yet in the school.

"Our first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good school. They move house, they change religion." The Doctor stepped up closer to the man. "So why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil."

 _Yeah, because aliens are totally magical._ Reese said inside her head. She missed the glance the Doctor shot her.

"My own daughter didn't recognize me." The man continued, "And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

The Doctor turned to looked at Reese. "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri." He rapped his arm around the man's shoulders and lead them down the path once more, tugging on Reese's arm.

They walked back to the school and the man, or Guido as that's what his name was, walked towards the front gate and started yelling at the guards to let him in.

"You have my daughter, Isabella!" He yelled.

One of the guards held their hand out. "No, you're not coming in, just stop there."

This gave the Doctor and Reese enough time to sneak to the side of the building where they couldn't be seen by either of the guards. They made it to a second gate and the Doctor used the sonic to unlock it. The duo slipped through and into the school just as Guido stopped yelling and walked off.

They found a descending staircase and the Doctor looked to Reese. "What do you think?"

Reese shrugged. "Good as ever, I suppose." She smiled as she bounced down the stairs before the Doctor could do anything else.

The staircase lead to a round room that many different types of corridors lead to. A mirror sat on the wall and the Doctor immediately smiled into it, adjusting his bow-tie. "Hello, handsome." He told his reflection.

Reese smiled and shook her head at him. She turned back around and jumped back as she saw the girls from earlier, but this time dressed in white nightgowns. The Doctor was still checking himself out in the mirror, so Reese had to hit his should to grab his attention.

"Ow! What..." He trailed off when he, too, saw the scary pale girls.

"Who are you?" The girls asked in unison.

The Doctor looked back and forth between the girls and the mirror, getting more and more excited each time he did it. "How are you doing that? I'm loving it."

Reese internally sighed at his childishness, but choose not to say anything.

"You're like Houdini." The Doctor continued. "Only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter, will be shorter. I'm rambling."

"I'll ask you again signor, signorina, who are you?" The girls said again.

"Why don't you check this out?" The Doctor asked, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out something similar to the psychic paper.

The girls just looked at it, not saying anything.

"Library card." Reese said, cowering under one girl's gaze as she squinted at Reese, studying her.

"Of course." The Doctor said, flipping the card back to look at it himself. "It's with..." He mimed having a big nose. Rory. "He's... I need a spare." He put the card back into his jacket and turned his attention towards the girls.

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight, and can't be seen in..." He looked back at the mirror. The Doctor looked to Reese out of the corner of his eye and saw she was already backing towards the stairs.

"Aha! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Reese, turning around once more and looking at the girls.

"Probably...not." Reese trailed as the girls started to bare their sharp teeth.

"But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless..." The Doctor trailed.

"Leave now signor, or we will call the Steward." They all smiled a creepy smile that made Reese shiver. "If you're lucky."

They bared their teeth again and advanced on the Doctor and Reese.

"Time to go." Reese whispered.

The Doctor nodded and grabbed Reese's hand and pulled her the rest of the way towards the stairs. Before they started walking up, the Doctor turned back around.

"Tell me the whole plan!"

The girls just stopped, confused.

"One day that will work." He said.

Reese rolled her eyes. "No, it won't! Come on!" She grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him back up the stairs before the girls could do anything to stop them.

The duo ran back to where they last saw Amy and Rory, but ran right into Amy, literally.

"Doctor! We just saw a vampire!" Amy exclaimed, motioning to Rory, who was catching up.

"We just met some vampires!" Reese joined in excitedly, even knowing full well hat they weren't vampires.

They all started talking at once, save Rory who was still making his way over to them.

"And creepy girls and everything!" The Doctor said.

"Vampires." Amy bit out before she grabbed the Doctor's and Reese's arms and started to jump up and down.

That's when Rory caught up, out of breath. "We think we just saw a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me."

"Yeah, the Doctor and Reese actually went to their house." Amy said.

Reese didn't miss the put-out look on Rory's face, but didn't saw anything.

"Right. Well..." Rory trailed.

"Okay, so first we need to get back in there somehow." The Doctor said, slapping Rory's cheeks.

"What? Back in where?"

"How do we do that?" Amy asked over Rory.

"Come and meet our new friend." The Doctor said, referring to Guido, and walked into the direction of his house.

"Do you actually have a plan?" Reese asked, coming into step with the Doctor, letting the couple behind them have time with themselves.

"Oh, Reese." The Doctor smiled. "You know I make it up as I go."

"Just making sure." Reese smiled.

When the group made it to Guido's house, he let them in.

"Do you have a map of the town?" The Doctor asked immediately. Guido nodded and walked into another room to get it.

Meanwhile, Reese yawned and sat down at the table, putting her head in her arms.

"When was the last time you slept?" The Doctor asked, concerned as he came over to her.

"I have honestly no idea." And she wasn't lying, this whole jumping through time thing, even though she had only done it twice, was exhausting.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled as Guido walked back into the room with the map.

"As you saw, there is no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress." Guido said, dropping the map onto the table next to Reese. The Doctor was bent over her head so her could see it clearly, Amy next to him, and Rory sitting on some barrels by the fire.

"But there is a tunnel." Guido continued. "Underneath it, with a ladder and a shaft that leads up into the house." He pointed at what he was talking about on the map. "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Amy said.

"No." Reese and the Doctor said at the same time. Reese's head was still on the table, so her response was muffled.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Amy defended.

"That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside," Reese started.

"Then tonight you come down and open the trap door and let us in." The Doctor finished, looking up at her.

"Oh, well that's not fair because Reese knows everything." Amy said, defeated.

"Are you insane?" Rory piped up from the barrels.

"We don't have another option."

"He said no, Amy." Reese said, lifting her head to look at her. "And so do I."

"Yeah listen to them." Rory said.

"There is another option." Guido spoke up. He pointed over to Rory. "I work at the Arsenale, we build the warships for the navy."

This made the Doctor walk over and sniff the barrels. "Gunpowder." Rory went ridged and wide-eyed. "Most people just nick stationary from where they work." The Doctor continued, he walked over the Guido. "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

Rory slowly slid off the barrels as the Doctor continued to talk.

"What do you suggest then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido picked up a stick and stroked the fire that was currently burning in his fireplace.

Amy crossed her legs, looking smug. "I'll be there three, four hours tops."

"Amy, no, you can't go in there without knowing what to expect, let me go. I'll know what to do." Reese said, standing up and stretching.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, not you." The Doctor said, catching Reese off guard.

"Oh, so Amy is okay going into a situation she has no idea about? I do, let me go!" Reese said. She knew she sounded whiny, but she knew what happened and would much rather let her get hurt than Amy.

"No, but you're..." The Doctor trailed, then groaned, frustrated. "It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He sat down on a bed and rubbed his forehead. "But I have to know. We go together. Not you." He pointed to Reese, who slumped in frustration. "Say you're my daughter."

Reese snorted against her better judgement.

"What?" Rory said. "Don't listen to him!" He walked over to Amy.

"Your daughter?" Amy asked. "You looked about nine." Again, Reese snorted.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked.

"She has a point." Reese replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Brother, then."

"Too weird, fiance." Reese groaned internally.

"Uh, I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiance!" Rory said.

"No, no. You're right."

"Thank you." Reese smiled at his slight awkwardness.

"I mean," Amy started, "they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah! You can be my brother." Reese banged her head against the table, to hard apparently because she pulled back, rubbing her head. Looking up, she found everyone looking at her in confusion.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, continue."

The Doctor shook his head at her, causing Reese to stick her tongue out at him.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, okay?" Rory asked.

"Actually, I-"

"Don't," Reese cut Guido off, "you'll just make it worse."

"But I thought she was _his_ fiance." Guido said, pointing at the Doctor.

"And you made it worse."

"Yeah, that's not helping." The Doctor chimed in.

"Uh, this whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake!"

"Oh, it get's better," Reese smiled, just as the Doctor said, "We hope."

"So if they're not vampires..." Amy trailed, looking from the Doctor to Reese.

"Makes you wonder what would be do bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire." The Doctor said.

 **What's this? A new chapter? On the same day? Wow, I am an over achiever. Just kidding, this is mostly to make up for all the weeks I've missed. But, I hoped you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The group prepared to get Amy in the school. The Doctor had left the house to go and steal a gondola and Reese was helping everyone get ready.

"Do you have any of Isabella's old clothes?" Reese asked Guido. He seemed to be a bit hesitant to give almost a complete stranger some of his daughters clothes, but gave them away anyway.

"Now, to pass, Rory, trade clothes with Guido." Reese said, handing Amy Isabella's clothes and ushering her into the next room.

"What why?" He asked, fiddling with the hem of his red shirt.

"You walk in there like that you'll start a riot," Reese told him, "Guido, you can wear his clothes until we get back here."

"You know, you're a very bossy young lady." Guido said, although it seemed he didn't mean it as an insult.

Reese shrugged, not really caring. "I know, weird right?"

About an hour later, Reese, the Doctor and Guido were waiting outside in the gondola for Rory.

"So, where did you come from exactly?" The Doctor asked Reese. She had almost missed his question; too busy staring into space.

"Oh, from your past." Reese replied. "I met Sarah Jane."

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, Sarah. So, that means this is only the second time jumping for you." He didn't say it in a sad way, which surprised Reese.

"Yeah, first time meeting this you."

He smiled more, which just fueled her confusion.

Before she could continue the conversation, Rory walked out of the school and climbed into the gondola.

Reese nodded for Guido to start rowing.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor said, sensing Rory's discomfort.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory tested.

"No, but I can." Reese said, staring straight ahead. "She'll be fine Rory, trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen to her."

"Funny," The Doctor murmured.

"What?"

"Never mind."

They made it to a small opening in the building. "We're here." Guido said. He pulled off to the side, right next to a gate.

The Doctor, Reese and Rory all climbed out of the gondola, saying to Guido to wait by the door the had passed a few minutes earlier. The Doctor pushed the gate open and lead the way up a set of stairs.

"Right, okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back..." The Doctor said, holding a torch in front of him.

"Like hell." Reese rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Rory asked. "Between you and Amy?" He ran up to keep in step with the Doctor, leaving Reese behind.

"You said she kissed you."

They almost made it to the door when the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned to Rory, causing Reese to run into Rory's back.

"Now? You want to do this now?" He asked. He walked up to the door, the other two following.

"I have a right to know. I'm getting married in 430 years."

The Doctor soniced the door and let Reese in then followed. "She was frightened. I was frightened."

 _I would be too if I had to face the weeping angels._ Reese thought to herself.

"But we survived." The Doctor continued to explain. "And the relief of it...and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?"

"No." The Doctor said. "I kissed her mouth."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Reese asked, looking back at the Doctor.

"No."

"Funny." Rory said after a moment of silence.

The Doctor stopped once again and looked back at the man. "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you." He continued walking, pushing Reese when she didn't move, ignoring her, "Hey!"

"Yeah. It should have been me." Rory said.

"Exactly, that's why I brought you here." A strong gust of wind blew and the torch went out.

"You are kidding me." Reese said, finding a hand and gripping it tightly. She hated the dark.

"Ouch!" A voice said. Rory.

"Oh," Reese pulled back. "Sorry,"

Another hand grasped her's, somehow reminding her of her father's. Safe.

"Can we go and see the vampire's now, please?" The Doctor whispered.

They walked a little ways, finally finding the trapdoor. The Doctor climbed onto Rory's shoulder's and pushed open the door.

"Reese." The Doctor said, extending his hand to the teenager. She took it and put her shoe in Rory's cupped hands. It took a hot minute, Reese cursing herself for not doing enough pull ups before this. Of course, she had no idea this would ever happen.

After they pulled Rory up, they looked around the courtyard.

"Amy? Where's Amy?" The Doctor whispered.

"Amy?" Rory also whispered.

Reese didn't bother calling out her name, knowing where Amy was at the moment.

"I can't see a thing." The Doctor commented.

"Just as well. I brought this, then." Rory pulled a little pen out of his pocket, shining it around.

The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out one similar, but looked more like a light saber.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said.

"Oh, my God." Reese said, face palming.

"Let's not go there."

They looked around a bit, then Rory spoke up.

"If we cancel now, we'll loose the the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band..."

" _Salsa band?"_ The Doctor mouthed to Reese. She shrugged.

Rory groaned.

The Doctor waved them over to where he was standing and opened a chest he was standing over.

"I really wouldn't." But Reese was to late. The Doctor bent down to examine the mummy more closely. It's mouth was open, showing it's large fangs.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

"That's what vampires do right?" Rory asked. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies."

"Why did they die?"

The Doctor ran the UV light over the corpse.

"Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

The Doctor looked back at Rory, his eye flickering over Reese for just a second. "Maybe not everyone survives the process."

Rory huffed and turned away, walking so he was a good feet from the Doctor. "You know what's dangerous about you?"

Reese gagged when the Doctor picked up the arm of the mummy.

"It's not that you make people take risks." Rory continued. "It's that you make them want to impress you."

The Doctor stared at the man as he continued to rant.

"You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory said through gritted teeth.

The Doctor looked down, ashamed. But it was short lived.

"Who are you?" A course of voices said at once.

The trio's heads shot up in unison to see the girls that the Doctor and Reese saw in the basement the day before walking out of some of the halls on the ground floor.

The Doctor shot up from his kneeling position and pushed Reese behind him. The girls all bared their sharp teeth at the time travelers.

The Doctor waved hi UV saber at them. "We should run. Run!" He grabbed Reese's sleeve and pilled her down one of the corridors, waving the light at the girls when they tried to follow them. They ran for a few minutes until they came face-to-face with Rosanna Calvierri, her son, and the steward.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor said with a higher pitched voice.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Rosanna said as the girls caught up behind the time travelers, cornering them.

The Doctor turned and flashed the UV saber at the girls, who cowered against it.

Reese looked down a corridor to her right and saw Amy running with Guido's daughter, Isabella.

"Amy!" Rory called, having seen her too.

"Quickly through here!" Isabella said, running back down the corridor she and Amy came through.

"Doctor let's go!" Reese said, following the other three.

They ran as fast as they could, ignoring the hissing sound of the girls behind them.

Reese made a promise with herself as they walked down cobblestone steps that she would try and get Isabella out.

"They're not vampires!" Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor asked, turning back scanning.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!" Amy continued.

"Fish from space." Reese muttered. She heard the Doctor mutter the word 'classic' before turning back and following them.

"That's good news?" Rory asked. "What is wrong with you people?"

"A bunch of things, come on!" Reese said, pushing Rory forward when he stopped.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and into a cobblestone corridor.

"Come on, Rory, move!"

The aliens were quickly catching up, and a stitch was forming in Reese's stomach.

The Doctor turned and waved the UV saber at them one again, then continued to run.

They made it to a door and Reese could faintly hear a bell chiming.

Isabella opened a door and pushed Amy out first, then the other three. When she couldn't go forward because of the sun, Reese's tugged on er arm.

"No you don't." But she was to late, Francesco was stronger, so he pulled on the back of Isabella's nightgown and cause her to fall back in the doorway. It closed leaving Isabella inside the school.

"No!" Reese called and tugged on the door handle. She banged on the door. "Come on, no!"

Her mind was fogged, so she momentarily forgot about the electricity that was about to pulse through the door until it was to late.

"Reese!" The Doctor called when she fell down the wooden stairs, unconscious. "No, no, no." He put his fingers on her neck where he could feel a faint heartbeat. It was only then did her realize how young and frail she looked, so much so to the older Reese he knew. She couldn't have been older that fourteen, and that made his hearts ache. Her clothes were battered with rips and dirt from the corridors of the school. Her face was covered in dirt as well, and her red-brown hair was covered in sweat.

"Oh, god Reese." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her. She was going to be fine, a slight headache when she woke up, but nothing she wasn't used to.

"She's going to be alright, yeah?" Amy asked, pulling the Doctor out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Of course, our Reese. Always going to be alright." She wasn't going to wake for a few hours, so the Doctor hoisted her up into his arms and carried her into the gondola, where Guido was looking quite sad.

"She tried to save her." Was all the Doctor could say. Guido nodded, and rowed them back to his house.

After they got back to Guido's house, the Doctor laid Reese gently on a cot and brushed her hair off her forehead.

"I'm going back there." The Doctor said, rising from the bedside.

"What?" Amy asked. "Why?"

"It's about time I talked to this Rosanna Calvierri." He said in a voice that said he would not be persuaded.

The Doctor snuck into the school, sitting on Rosanna's thrown until she entered. He whistled, capturing her attention.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you? Sister of the Water." He punctuated the last part of his sentence by tapping his finger on the arm of the thrown. He faintly remember hearing Reese mumble 'fish from space' when they were running for their lives a few hours earlier and that narrowed the options down tremendously.

Rosanna stood they for a moment, studying him. "No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper."

The Doctor raised his hands as if saying, "Guilty."

"Then I take it you're a refugee, like me." Rosanna continued.

The Doctor shifted. "I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer."

Rosanna started to pace around the room.

"You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so it leaves it blank." He chuckled. "Hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?"

Rosanna laughed. "Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" The Doctor asked.

Rosanna shook her head. "My turn." She thought for a moment. "Where are you from?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Gallifrey." If Reese were here, she would have grabbed his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You should be in a museum." Rosanna commented. "Or a mausoleum."

"Where are you here?" The Doctor asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present. The Silence?" The Doctor asked.

"There were cracks." Rosanna explained, her tone of voice turned scared. " Some were tiny, some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw silence. The end of all things." She paused, not knowing how to continue. "We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us, and Saturnyne was lost.

The Doctor studied her. "So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?"

"And you can help me." Rosanna said. "We can build a new society here, as others have." She smiled. "What do you say?"

The Doctor smiled tightly. "Mm," He stood from the chair and stood right in front of Rosanna.

"Where's Isabella?"

"The girl who saved my friend. The girl who a person I care for very much tried to save and almost died in the process." He was getting angry.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that." Rosanna said. "I need an answer, Doctor." She inched closer. "A partnership. Any which way you choose."

The Doctor sniffed. "I don't think that's a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children."

Rosanna turned away. "Carlo!" She called. "You're right we're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophies."

This ends today." The Doctor said. Carlo marched into the room. "I will tear down the House of Calvierri stone by stone." Carlo grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Take your hands off me, Carlo." He said, walking out of the room, Carlo walking behind him. "And you know why?" The Doctor asked, turning before he exited. "You didn't know Isabella's name." Carlo opened the door behind the Doctor.

"You didn't know Isabella's name." The Doctor said much quietly. Then he walked out, making his way back to Guido's house.

* * *

When the Doctor returned to Guido's, Reese was up and pacing the room.

"Reese what are you doing out of bed?" The Doctor asked. "You should lie down, you've just had electricity pumped through you." He tried to make her at least sit on the bed, but she wouldn't sit down.

"I'm fine. What about you, that was dangerous, going into the school like that." Her head hurt, but not as bad as she was used to. Reese knew that he wasn't going o get hurt by going in there, but the timelines could change. That's already happened with her there.

The Doctor sighed. "Just please, sit down." Reese grudginly did as she was told and sat back down on the cot.

The Doctor walked over to where Amy was sitting at the table and used his sonic to scan the bites on her neck, making them disappear.

"You're fine. Open wide." He popped a candy into her open mouth. "Mmm."

"Mmm." Amy hummed back.

The Doctor groaned. "I need to think. Come one brain, think, think, think!" He sat a the end of the table.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said, her mouth still full of the candy,

The Doctor put his hand over her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school think I don't understand." Rory commented,

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." The Doctor put his had over Rory's mouth as well.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said, he hadn't talked since before they went to rescue Amy.

"Ah-ah-ah."

"What?"

"Ah..." The Doctor motioned for Rory to cover Guido's mouth as well.

Reese stood and walked over to stand behind the Doctor.

"Reese..." The Doctor said.

She ignored him. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in time and space, and end up here. Then she closes of the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her." Reese explained.

The Doctor's face lit up. "To start a new gene pool!" He said excitedly. "Got it. But then what?"

"They come form the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do?" Reese asked.

"Unless..." The Doctor started.

"Unless?" Reese asked.

"Unless, she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable."

"'I shall bend the heavens to save my race,' she said." Reese quoted, she knew this episode all to well.

"Bend the heaven.." He squeezed Amy's ad Rory's faces. He put his hands on their heads, bending their necks. "Bend the heavens..." He paused until the realization came to him. "She's going to sink Venice.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked after a moment of hesitation.

"And repopulate with the girls she's transformed."

Rory scoffed. "You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes."

"She's got blokes." Reese said, turning to Amy. "Amy?"

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"In the canal. She said to me, 'There are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water'."

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends."

Reese gagged, she would rather jump off a cliff.

"Ugh." The Doctor realized. "I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's...ew."

Above them a crash sounded, causing the group to look up.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The Doctor said.

Reese rolled her eyes.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido replied, still staring at the ceiling.

The Doctor pointed at him. "I knew you were going to saw that. Did anyone else know he was going to saw that?"

Reese raised her hand. "I did."

"Yes, but you know everything."

The floorboards creaked again.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked.

"Not vampires, Rory." Reese said. "Fish from space."

The Doctor pulled the UV saber from his pocket and turned it on.

The door on the other side of the room banged open and the girls from the school walked in. The window did as well when the girls tried to get through.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked, spying the girls that were floating outside the window.

"Yes." Reese said. The girls broke another window the was closer to the group and the Doctor ran up, waving the UV saber at them. He pulled his sonic out of his pocket and scanned the girls, showing them fish-looking aliens.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them anymore." Reese said.

"They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so...buxom." The Doctor said. He pulled away from the window and grabbed Reese's hand. "Okay, move. Come on." The travelers and Guido ran down the stairs. Guido asked for the lamp because he was behind everyone else.

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go, go!" The Doctor pushed Reese forwards.

When they made it out, the Doctor looked back and saw that Guido was closing he door with him still inside.

"Stay away from the door, Doctor!"

"No! Guido! What are you doing?" I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?" The Doctor banged on the door for Guido to let him in.

Reese ran back over to him and tugged on his jacket. "Doctor, come on!" He didn't listen.

"Guido!" The Doctor yelled.

Reese pulled harder. "Doctor you know what he is going to do, we can't stop him."

The Doctor seemed to get what she was saying and grabbed her hand, running in another direction.

A blast sounded and the Doctor and Reese were thrown to the ground.

Reese groaned, rubbing her neck. "Oh, God."

The sky above them started to grow darker and the sound of thunder rang in Reese's ears.

The Doctor helped Reese off the ground and turned back to Guido's house. Debris was everywhere.

"Rosanna's initiating the final faze." The Doctor said quietly.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no. Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own!" Amy protested.

"We don't discus this. I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it." The Doctor said, looking at her. "Huh?"

Amy huffed and ran in the other direction.

Rory watched her go and nodded at the Doctor. "Thank you." He ran after his fiance.

"Yeah, you're welcome." The Doctor muttered. He momentarily forgot about Reese standing there because she was so quiet. He sighed. "No, Reese, you too."

Reese shook her head. "No,"

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not."

"Because I know how this ends, and I can tell you that Amy and Rory aren't going back to the TARDIS."

There were screams that came from the village and the Doctor sighed once more. "Fine, but you stay close to me, understand?"

Reese nodded.

They snuck back into the school and into the throne room. The Doctor walked over to the throne and opened the front of it that showed a control panel.

"You're too late." Rosanna said, walking into the room. The Doctor stopped scanning it with his sonic and looked up.

"Such determination." Rosanna commented, putting a hand on Reese's shoulder. The teenager stiffened.

"Get your hand off her." The Doctor growled.

Rosanna ignored him. "Just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash." The Doctor walked in front of Rosanna and Reese. "Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." Reese spoke up. The Doctor shook his head idly at her.

Rosanna turned to look at her, sadness creeping into her eyes. "You're lying." She took her hand off of Reese.

"Shouldn't we be dead?" The Doctor asked, pulling Reese over by him. "Hmm?"

Rosanna turned and started walking out of the room.

"Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

Rosanna turned out of the room. "So save them."

The Doctor ran back to the throne to try and work out what it did. He kicked it when it didn't do anything and ran to a door that lead up to the bell tower.

He and Reese walked up the stairs to the balcony and watched down below and the sky above as it got darker. I started to pour down rain and the Doctor tugged on Reese's arm to go back to the throne room.

They ran into Amy and Rory and they entered the room. "Get out! I need to stabilize the storm."

"We're not leaving you." Rory said.

"Right, so one minute it's all, 'You make people a danger to themselves.' and the next it's 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you get squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets.." A crash knocked the time travelers to there feet.

"What was that?" Rory called, still on the ground.

"Oh, you know, just you're regular earthquake about to kill us all!" Reese pipped up, climbing to her feet.

"An earthquake?" Amy asked.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes, " The Doctor explained.

"But don't worry about them," Reese said.

"No?" Rory asked.

Reese shook her head. "No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquakes."

The three of them stared at her, two in fear, and the other in surprise.

"What?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub, but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy, hit it with a stick, anything." He ran over to the throne, the other three in tow. "We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

The Doctor ran out of the room and up the stairs to the bell tower.

"God he's an idiot." Reese mumbled to herself, pulling out some wires in the back of the throne.

Amy pulled out another wire, making it spark. "Ah!"

After they had powered it down, the trio ran outside in the pouring rain, getting soaked in seconds.

Rory pointed to the top of the bell tower. "There he is!"

The Doctor was using a rope looking thing to hoist himself to the very of the tower.

Rory put his arm around Amy, and Amy put her arm around Reese's shoulders.

"Come on!" Rory called.

They saw him open the ball and work on it. A few moments later, the sky cleared and the sun shone. Birds where chirping happily. The trio on the ground started to laugh, and started to hug each other.

Around them, people started to clap and cheer. Happy that their world wasn't going to end that day. The Doctor climbed back down and left. Reese knew exactly where he was going.

When they met back up again, they walked back through the market towards the TARDIS.

"Now, then what about you two, eh?" The Doctor asked, passing by people picking up the debris that was left by the storm. "Next stop Leadworth Registry Office? Maybe I could give you away!"

"It's fine." Rory said when they made it back to the TARDIS. "Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've..." He trailed.

"Stay." Amy smiled. "With us, please. Just for a bit."

Reese smiled and leaned against the TARDIS.

"I want you to stay."

Rory looked at the Doctor.

"Fine with me." The Time Lord said.

"Yeah?" Rory nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

Reese giggled.

Amy smiled. "Nice one. I will pop the kettle on." She walked over and pushed the doors open, but paused before walking in. "Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys, got my girl," She looked to Reese, who blushed. "My work here is done." With that she entered the TARDIS with a giggling Reese behind.

"Rory scoffed. "Uh, we are not her boys."

Reese rolled her eyes, patting Rory on the shoulder. "Yeah, you are." She also entered the TARDIS, leaving the other two behind.

ed. "I don't know about you, but I need a shower and some food.

After a moment the Doctor entered and started up the TARDIS, leaving her in the vortex. Rory had walked off to find Amy and left the Doctor and Reese alone.

Reese stretched. "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower and some food."

The Doctor nodded, walking over to her. "How's your head." He tapped it.

"Great, no headache anymore." She said, turning to walk out. "I'll be in my room."

 **Heeeyy! New chapter! Here's an extra long one because I didn't want to break the end of the episode into three other parts. Anyway, the next chapter should be up sometime this week or weekend, I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Reese opened the door to her room, walked over to her closet and pulled out some new clothes. She didn't feel tired yet, seeing as she was unconscious for a few hours, so she didn't put on any pajamas. Reese opened the door to her bathroom and turned the shower on. Peeling off her dirt-filled clothes, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her back. It had been at least two days since she had a shower, so her hair was basically a grease trap.

Stepping out, she got re-dressed into almost the same clothes she was wearing, only cleaner.

She brushed her shoulder-length hair and squinted at it through the mirror. Nibbling on her lip, she grabbed some scissors from her drawer and set of to find Amy. She found the Scottish red-head in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea with Rory.

"Hey, Amy." Reese greeted.

Amy smiled. "Hey, Reese, want some tea?"

"Nah I'm good, I need a favor, though." At that, Amy looked concerned.

"What is it?"

Reese held up he scissors in her hand. "Can you cut my hair?"

Amy raised her eyebrows at the request. "Of course, but I'm no hair stylist. Just to warn you."

"No problem." Reese smiled and handed her the pair of scissors. She pulled a chair up and sat in it while Amy stood behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amy asked.

Reese nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay, how short do you want it?

"Just mid-neck."

And Amy started cutting, careful to make it even.

Reese talked to Rory during this, so he wouldn't feel awkward.

"All done!" Amy said, putting down the scissors and sweeping up Reese's hair up into the trash. Amy handed Reese a mirror.

"Oh, my God." Reese ran her hands through her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Amy." She hugged the older woman.

"Oh. you're very welcome." Amy said, patting the young girl on the back.

The door to the kitchen opened and the Doctor walked in with a frustrated groan. "Amy, have you seen my other pair of boots, they were in the console room but now they're not." He stopped when he saw Reese's hair. "You cut you hair."

Reese nodded. "I did. Does it look good?"

"It looks great!" The Doctor said, ruffling it himself. Reese smacked his hand away, but laughed nonetheless.

But it was cut short when a familiar pounding entered her mind.

"Reese?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Uh, headache." She explained.

The Doctor and Amy's faces fell.

"Oh," The Doctor said. He pulled her in for a hug; the headache worsened. "See you later." He let her go.

"Why are we hugging her?" Rory asked. "Is she leaving?"

Reese smiled. "Someone will explain once I'm gone."

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Reese appeared again, she landed on the familiar grating of the TARDIS floor.

"Oh, God." She groaned.

"What the hell? Reese?" The teenager opened her eyes and sat up, looking up to find Captain Jack Harkness staring down at her.

"Hey." Reese said. She stood and held out her hand. "Jack nice to meet you."

"But we've meet before?" He asked, shaking Reese's hand.

"Timelines." Reese explained. She spotted Rose talking to the Doctor. "Rosie!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug the girl.

"Hello, Reese. Long time no see." Rose said, hugging her back. "Nice hair."

Reese smiled. "Yeah, Amy did great in my opinion."

"Who's Amy?" A northern voice said. Reese turned and saw the Ninth Doctor with his arms crossed. Reese hugged him and laughed. "Future friend."

"Blimey." The Doctor said when she didn't let go. "Where did you come from?"

Reese finally let go. "Your future, twice. I haven't seen you since the Titanic."

"Oh, wow. Well, we're in Cardiff at the moment, fueling up. But, we should be ready to go in a few hours." He put on one of those headlights and climbed up a latter to presumably fix some wires.

"So from the hug I take it you've met me before?" Rose asked.

"And no hug for me means you haven't met me before?" Jack said.

Reese laughed. "Yes, Rosie I have met you before, a future you, but nonetheless you." She turned to Jack. "Sorry Jack, not yet, but I'll give you a hug anyway." The ex-Time Agent smiled and hugged the teenager.

"Nice hair, by the way."

A knock at the door sounded and Jack walked over to answer it.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked the person at the door.

"What do you mean who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" A voice said. Reese recognized it as Mickey.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way." Mickey said, pushing his way into the TARDIS.

"Don't tell me this must be Mickey." Jack said, pushing the door close.

"Here comes trouble." The Doctor said from a balcony. "How you doing, Rickey boy?"

"It's Mickey." The man said to the Time Lord.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, he's winding you up."

"You look fantastic." Mickey told her. They hugged and Jack spoke up from beside Reese.

"Aw, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?"

"By me a drink first." The Doctor spoke up, fiddling with some wire.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it." The Doctor said, smiling.

Reese nudged Jack. "Now look what you did," Looking up at the Doctor. "His ego is going to inflate to the size of the Earth."

"Oi!" The Doctor said, offended. "I can still hear you."

"That's the point." Reese said.

"Rose just rolled her eyes at the two, and turned her attention back to Mickey. "Did you manage to find it?"

"There you go." Mickey handed her something.

Rose held whatever it was up. "I can go anywhere now."

"I've told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor said.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia, and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

Reese saw the sad look on Mickey's face. "Sounds like you're staying then?"

There was a moment of awkward silence until Mickey sighed.

"So, what are you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell is Jumping Jack Flash? I don't mind you hanging out with Big ears up there."

"Oi!" The Doctor protested. Reese stifled a laugh.

"Look in the mirror. Or Reese because she's pretty cool." Reese raised her eyebrows. Blushing, she looked at her feet; Reese had never really been complimented before, save the hair compliments.

"But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..." Mickey trailed, trying to find the right word.

"Handsome?" Jack suggested.

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"

"Bad." Reese beat Mickey to his answer.

Jack turned to the teenager. "But bad means good, isn't that right?"

Reese shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I'm from 2017 and we don't say 'bad means good' that much anymore."

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked, walking down the the latter onto the main grated floor.

"Aw, did your pride get hurt?" Reese asked in a voice that suggested she was talking to a baby.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"We've just stopped off, we need to refuel. The thing is Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city." Reese started.

"It's invisible," Rose continued. "but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions.

The Doctor walked up, the light still on his head. "The rift was healed back in 1869..." He smiled down at Rose.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth because these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it."

Jack and Reese wondered over where the others were standing.

"But closing the rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race..." Jack broke in.

"But perfect for the TARDIS." Reese said.

The Doctor nodded. "Just park here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and..."

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation..."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go."

They all raised their hands.

"Into time!" Jack said.

"And space!" They said together and high-fived.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Of course." Reese said, throwing her arm around Rose's shoulders. Jack reached over and smacked Mickey on the cheek.

They then planned to spend they day wondering about the city. Reese walked back from her room with another jacket as it was a little chilly outside.

The Doctor nodded at her when she was ready and walked out of the TARDIS, Reese, Rose, Jack, and Mickey following him. "Should take another twenty-four hours which means we've go time to kill."

Mickey pointed off into the distance. "That old lady's staring."

"Probably wondering what five people can do inside a small wooden box." Jack clapped the Doctor on the shoulder, laughing.

Reese visibly gagged, causing a giggle to come out of Rose.

"What are you captain off? The Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked. Jack made a 'W' with his thumbs and fingers and walked off.

"Wait." Mickey paused. "The TARDIS, you can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked.

"It's her chameleon circuit." Reese replied.

The Doctor nodded, surprised she knew that, even with her 'all knowing power'. "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands."

"Like it this was ancient Rome, or something, it would be a statue or on a plinth." Reese said. She nodded to the Doctor. "But he landed in the 1960s and she disguised herself like a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"Oi." The Doctor said. "Are you the Time Lord?"

Reese rolled her eyes. "No."

"Exactly." He turned to Mickey. "What she said."

"So, it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, on street corners. You could phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came."

"Like a little prison cell." Reese added.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"I like it, don't you?"

"I love it, right Reese?" Rose turned to the teenager.

"Of course." She smiled.

"But that's what I meant, there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked once more.

"Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race." The Doctor said, walking towards the other man. "You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" He put his hands on Mickey's shoulders.

"Walk past it." Reese replied, linking arms with Rose.

"Exactly, now, stop your nagging, let's go and explore."

Rose tugged on Reese's arm and caught up to the Doctor, linking her other arm with his.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"I'm kind of hungry, what about you?" Reese asked Rose.

Rose shrugged. "I could eat."

"Food it is then." The Doctor said. "Cardiff, early 21st century, and the winds coming from the..."

"East." Reese told the Doctor.

"Trust me, safest place in the universe."

 **Here's a second chapter because why not. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
